wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
These Halls Which We Walk
A one-shot of Celastrus and Morus. This is a more detailed version of the latest events of Cece's history. Also, warning: Cece's a little...melodramatic. And irrational...sort of... :3 Please feel free to comment/review: you may want to read Celastrus's history first in order for this to make sense. It's a more detailed form of the last big piece of Cece's history. These Halls Which We Walk Celastrus blinked at the unrecognizable dragon in the mirror, her heart beating frantically. She couldn't do this, not today - she looked awful, like a walrus trying to impersonate a gemstone. It didn't matter how many dragons had told her that she was a 'diamond' - if anything, she was a diamond in the roughest, roughest way possible. He won't care, Cece thought, clenching her jaw and wiping the copious amounts of coloured squid ink from her scales. She usually tried to save the precious ink for performances, but today was an exception. I hope...oh, moons, I hope. Had it really been two years since the love of her life joined her circus? Had it really been that long? She had known it from the beginning. Morus was the one for her. He had ''to be. That was how romance stories worked. ''I hope. Cece looked up and smiled at her reflection. I should go for simple, ''she thought, turning her head to admire the moonstone earrings in each ear. ''Maybe just a flower... Wiping the last remnants of squid ink and carefully removing entire chains of jewellery, Cece reached into one of the drawers and withdrew a hibiscus. It was a fake one, of course - crafted from a skilled RainWing merchant in Possibility, and woven with sunny yellow threads that made her feel shimmering and hopeful. She tucked it behind an ear and clipped it to her horn, tying the slender wires so that they formed a loose knot and held the flower in place. Morus was going to propose to her tonight. She knew ''it - she had seen him purchase the beautiful, diamond-studded ring just this morning, when she had followed him into town after breakfast. Just the thought made her heart pound. ''I can't wait. I can't wait.... Pausing only to grab the note from her vanity, Cece leapt to her talons and dashed out of the room, almost dislodging the flower as she swept the tent flap to the side. Possibility was a glittering star on the horizon, and she raised her wings, riding the cool night air towards what seemed to be the bright, glowing future. ...................................... Morus wasn't at the restaurant when she showed up, but she didn't think much of it - he had been late before. Settling herself at the immaculate table, she smiled up at the waiter and adjusted the large hibiscus flower behind her ear. "Just a plate of cherries," she said. Cherries were Morus's favourite. The waiter smiled in return and nodded, disappearing into the crowd of dragons. The restaurant was large and airy, much like the circus tent - it was a large, cobblestone structure, as wood didn't fare well with the fire-breathing guests and waiters. One of the walls was open to the street, and Cece could see the bustle of late-night shoppers just beyond it. She reached into her rucksack and withdrew the note, reading it even though she had already memorized it. Dear Cece, We've been together for almost two years now, and so I've made a decision...I have something to propose to you, if you could just meet me tonight at ''Fisher's...''the restaurant where we had our first meal together. Yours Sincerely, Morus XOXO A happy bubble began to rise in Cece's chest. ...................................... Cece waited for over an hour, anxiously nibbling at the cherries after the first fifteen minutes and ordering a main course after half an hour. Maybe Morus was in trouble, or maybe there had been an emergency at the circus...everything had looked ''alright when she had left... ''Stop it, she thought. Just stop it. The waiter arrived for a third time and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Would you like dessert with that?" he asked, sweeping up her untouched food and drink onto a single platter. "N-No thank you," she answered, mind whirling. Another waiter joined the first, but instead of reaching for the dishes he withdrew a single note. "This arrived for you, miss," he said, handing it over to her. It was from Morus. Dear Cece, I don't know when you will recieve this, but hopefully by now you have eaten and are now comfortable. I hope I didn't worry you. I just wanted to tell you that I've been in love with someone else, and I can no longer be with you. Yours Sincerely, Morus Cece practically threw the money at the waiter, feeling as if her heart had been wrenched out of place. She fled from that horrid, horrid restaurant, that awful place, away from that note...had he even cared for her at all? At all? She lurched into the air, dimly aware that one of the waiters had been so concerned that he had made after her, though she couldn't think straight - the world was upside down, it was twisted and wrong and broken, something terrible... Cece was outside of Possibility now, soaring over an emtpy, cold desert - exhausted, horrified, shattered, she collasped against one of the dunes in a cloud of dust, unable to think, unable to feel, unable to be... A bright yellow petal fell from the fake, fake hibiscus flower, landing on one of her talons, and Cece reacted instantly grinding it into the sand with her talons...she burst into tears, not caring that she had a performance to get to, not caring about anything... Her world was broken. ...................................... The End Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Content (GlenDusk)